


lift your open hand

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day he smiles, really smiles, at her that Clarke figures out why her stomach flips and her pulse spikes and her skin heats whenever she’s around Bellamy.</p><p>{ basorexia (noun): an overwhelming desire to kiss }</p>
            </blockquote>





	lift your open hand

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

It’s the day he smiles, _really_  smiles, at her that Clarke figures out why her stomach flips and her pulse spikes and her skin heats whenever she’s around Bellamy.

Things have been so tense between them since she returned to camp, but slowly, so very slowly, the ice coating their relationship has been thawing. And then it’s just a sunny afternoon like any other and he smiles at her. It’s then that she knows she wants to kiss him. Clarke wants to kiss Bellamy Blake more than anything, and it shocks her so much that she loses her footing. 

It’s embarrassing, really–she’s been the dropship princess, the teenage Chancellor, Wanheda, and she loses her footing over a smile from a boy. 

Except Bellamy’s smile is like the sun coming out on a winter day, warming you even when the wind blows bitterly cold. And she doesn’t just want to see that warmth, she wants to feel it against her own lips, taste it with her own tongue.

It isn’t until a few weeks later, when it’s dark and they’re standing just the two of them in front of the fire, tipsy on some of Monty’s moonshine, that she finally gives into the heady urge to kiss him. 

Clarke is so hesitant, brushing their mouths together so lightly that she almost thinks she didn’t actually do it. But then–then he chases her mouth a little when she pulls away. She stops, breathing for a beat. Then Bellamy claims her mouth more insistently, still keeping it slow. Both of them are easily spooked by this type of intimacy, and they know it. So they keep it easy, tentative, exploratory.

“Hey,” he whispers against her mouth as they pull away.

“I’ve, uh, been wanting to do that for a while,” she admits. Then she winces because that was supposed to be something she kept to herself, but apparently she loses all cognitive function when Bellamy kisses her (something that is actually a good sign, but not in this particular moment, she realizes). 

“A while,” he repeats, somewhat amused. 

“Shut up.” She kisses him again, and then he seems to lose all cognitive function this time because his hands start seeking her curves in a way that probably isn’t appropriate in public. Clarke feels something warm bloom in her chest as she arches into him, sighing happily that she isn’t the only one who will be craving kisses in the future. 


End file.
